


i see those tears in your eyes

by orphan_account



Series: loving someone like you [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ( no real summary here other than this may turn into a series of one-shots connected together but we'll see. )The light brown-haired male hugged tighter in the hold as he shakes his head, “I-” Sebastian started but then closed his mouth for a moment, as much as he liked to be right most of the times, Kurt had the upperhand on this one. “Y-You’re right babe. But I still don’t how I landed someone as great as you, I must’ve been blinded by something to only see Blaine back then,” Bas chuckled as he nuzzles the opening of Kurt’s pale neck, his boyfriend smelt nice, he smelt like home and comfort to the other. He smirked a bit when he heard the other squeak, pressing his lips to give a small peck on the softness. “Kurt? Can you tell me about him, as in Finn?”





	i see those tears in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it was cory's death a few days ago & thought of writing something for it although i realized i haven't updated this series as i don't think it's that good. i have no idea how well i'm portraying kurt or sebastian or any of the characters involved in their story. but i hope you like this as this isn't very angsty as it was before since i ended up deleting the other draft as i could not bring myself to finish it since i cried so much ( yes, i cry easy ) so you get this.

* * *

 

Sebastian has seen Kurt cry before whenever he was upset, happy, or just rather sad and today was a sad day since he was still slightly mourning over someone special that had left his life unexpectedly. That someone special was named Finn Hudson or lack of better word, Kurt’s ex-crush turned stepbrother, a star quarterback and co-captain of the New Directions. Bas never really got to know the guy well other than being a jerk by using blackmail and other schemes while they were in high school years. It had been about four years since that special someone had left Kurt’s life but Sebastian could see in his boyfriend’s glasz eyes were filled with tears streaming down his face as it was just yesterday.

The nearly perfect coiffed haired male looked up at the other, anyone could see that he had been crying from his wet eyes and rose colored nose that had been sniffling. Kurt didn’t like to let his emotions get the best of him, but rather he liked to be shown that he can be confident and poised. Today was not his day however as the chestnut haired male had already burned himself from making breakfast since it was his day, him and the former Warbler liked to take turns cooking. Kurt was stubborn about letting Sebastian helping to treat his minor burn until he broke out into to tears on what today was. “So, today was the day he . .died?” Bas didn’t mean to sound rude, he really didn’t as his voice was gentle as he pulled Kurt over. The male didn’t know much about McKinley or any of their students besides a few like Santana, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, and maybe that was all as he went over them with their little names he has for them in his head. Kurt got the best name of course, Santana the second, and as for Rachel and Blaine didn’t get such good names. “Oh god, I feel such an ass Kurt, an ass because of past me blackmailed him and-”

The slightly shorter male hushed him, “Don’t. And yes, I know it was four years ago but I still miss him. But please don’t apologize for things you did, you were a teenager who made some bad mistakes but we all did. Not just you, don’t guilt yourself Bastian.” He says in an almost soft whisper as he stares into Sebastian’s summer green eyes that he loves so much besides the freckles that dotted the slightly tanned skin.

The light brown-haired male hugged tighter in the hold as he shakes his head, “I-” Sebastian started but then closed his mouth for a moment, as much as he liked to be right most of the times, Kurt had the upperhand on this one. “Y-You’re right babe. But I still don’t how I landed someone as great as you, I must’ve been blinded by something to only see Blaine back then,” Bas chuckled as he nuzzles the opening of Kurt’s pale neck, his boyfriend smelt nice, he smelt like home and comfort to the other. He smirked a bit when he heard the other squeak, pressing his lips to give a small peck on the softness. “Kurt? Can you tell me about him, as in Finn?”

Kurt blinked a little at Sebastian’s question, they never really talked much about Finn besides on occasion but it was often skipped since Burt and Carole would try to change the subject. It wasn’t that they hated the former Warbler, it was because it was a rather sensitive and hesitant topic to talk about. “Um, I can try but I don’t think I can do much justice to what a great guy he actually was,” The glasz eyed male took a shallow breath as he talked about his stepbrother to Sebastian whom listened without much questions other than like ‘You really were a Cheerio?’ and small things to help fill in the pictures that floated in his mind to Kurt’s voice. Kurt couldn’t help but smile a little, it felt nice to talk about his stepbrother and to let out his emotions freely. He brushed his hair out of the way as his eyes met with Bas’s before leaning down to press his lips against the other’s, “Thank you though. I feel actually a bit better talking about this rather than keeping it bottled up.” Kurt says after they break apart from the kiss as he moves his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Well, thank you for telling me something or rather someone in this case that was very special to you.” Sebastian says as he leans up to kiss Kurt’s jaw line, “But seriously is there anything I can do to make you feel less sad? I sadly have no idea what to build for a time machine so I can’t stop caused Finn’s death unfortunately,” He says with a shrug, “Maybe we can go visit this weekend, I’m sure the firm won’t miss me that much.” Bas says as Kurt gasps and was about to protest until his pink lips met with Bas’s pointer finger to hush him. “My treat, no ifs or buts although I wouldn’t mind some of your butt-ow!” He flinches when he received a smack on his bicep from the other, okay he deserved that for a day like today but he was only trying to lighten the mood a little. “But I will go out and get some of your favorite cheesecake from Veniero’s, the strawberry kind. Unless you want me to try and make it since I don’t believe I have made a cheesecake before” He says as he leans to give Kurt a kiss again, smiling at how much happier he looked. Sebastian has seen many tears in Kurt’s eyes whether they were of happiness, or upset over something, or sad through the years they have dated.

The French American male hoped the next tears his boyfriend shreds are happy ones since he had oh so important question to ask him and this weekend would be a good time to ask Burt for permission to do it.

_“The show must go all over the place. . .or something.” - Finn Hudson_

**Author's Note:**

> ( comments, kudos, & constructive criticism is welcomed. please ask if you wish to translate or repost somewhere else. )  
> \-- anythingbutcrdinary.


End file.
